Nanas
by tsunasena
Summary: Jadilah suami yang peka. ABSURD!DRABBLE PREGNANT!TEMARI


AKHIRNYA SAYA KEMBALI SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA HAHAHAHAHA /tebar bunga/

SALAHKAN SERENTETAN UJIAN YANG MAMPU MEMBUAT OTAK SAYA RUSAK MAKSIMAL /gulingguling/

IDE INI MUNCUL GARA-GARA GURU SAYA YANG BAHAS TENTANG NANAS DAN SAYA MENDADAK INGET SHIKAMARU HAHAHAHAHA

x

* * *

x

 **Drrrttt!**

 _Pip!_

"Tolong bilang ke mama, papa sudah berusaha sebisa papa untuk mencari cara agar Paman Gaara mau memakai baju panda, tapi tolong jangan lupakan jabatan papa di kantor,"

"Mama sudah tidak ingin melihat Paman Gaara memakai baju panda lagi," jelas Shikadai. "Papa masih di kantor?"

"Lagi di parkiran. Ada apa?"

"Mama mau dibelikan nanas,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAH?!"

Tuhan, jangan lagi.

x

* * *

x

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: **ABSURD, OOC, TYPO, EJAAN YANG TIDAK DISEMPURNAKAN**

x

* * *

x

" _Shikadai, mungkin kamu salah dengar,"_

" _Pa, mama sudah teriak ingin nanas dari 3 jam yang lalu,"_

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengurut dadanya.

Tentu saja Shikamaru sudah mengalami hal-hal seperti ini sebelumnya—saat Temari mengandung Shikadai—dan dia cukup terlatih untuk menghadapi permintaan Temari.

Hanya saja, kehamilan kedua Temari sangat menyiksanya.

Temari cenderung ngidam hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Contoh sederhana, Temari pernah meminta Shikamari menjadi babi ngepet saat malam Jumat kliwon.

Sangat tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan, bukan?

Contoh lainnya adalah seperti saat ini.

Temari minta dibelikan nanas.

Ayolah, Shikamaru yakin bahwa Temari tidak sebodoh itu.

Atau mungkin saja Temari takut anak keduanya menyerupai nanas—seperti Shikadai?

Shikamaru hanya bisa mengerang di dalam mobil.

Sungguh kehamilan yang sangat merepotkan.

x

* * *

x

"Selamat datang!" Ino tersenyum begitu pintu tokonya terbuka.

"Yo, Ino,"

"Shikamaru! Ada apa? Kau ingin memberi Temari sebuket bunga mawar lagi?" tanya Ino antusias

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk membeli sebuket bunga," jawab Shikamaru. "Aku ingin membeli nanas,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru, ini toko bunga. Toko buah itu di sebrang,"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh, Tuhan._

 _Jangan membuat otakku membeku disaat-saat seperti ini.  
_

x

* * *

x

"Shikadai, papa pulang,"

" _Okaeri,_ papa," sambut Shikadai di depan pintu. "Papa harus cepat ke kamar, mama tadi nyaris melaporkan papa kepada Paman Gaara, tapi berhasil kucegah,"

Shikamaru melempar tas kerjanya ke arah Shikadai dan langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya.

Dia tidak ingin mati di tangan panda.

x

* * *

x

Temari melempar bantal ke arah Shikamaru.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA NANAS?! KAU INGIN AKU KEGUGURAN HAH?!" Temari berteriak histeris.

 _Tuhan, tolong aku._

"Shikadai bilang padaku kalau kau ingin makan nanas,"

Temari kembali melempar bantal ke arah Shikamaru.

"KALAU KAU MEMANG TIDAK MAU PUNYA ANAK LAGI TINGGAL BILANG! APA SUSAHNYA! KAU BENAR-BENAR NANAS BODOH YANG MENYEBALKAN!"

Shikadai yang kembali ke kamar papa dan mamanya untuk melihat situasi langsung menarik Shikamaru.

PRAK!

Membantu Shikamaru menghindari lemparan jam weker.

x

* * *

x

"Katakan pada papa, Shikadai, apa mau mama?" tanya Shikamaru frustasi. "Papa sudah membawakan mama nanas sesuai permintaannya kan? Terus salah papa di mana?"

Ini bukan minggu yang baik mengingat dirinya hampir dipecat gara-gara Temari memaksa dia untuk memfoto Gaara yang memakai baju panda.

SP 2 bukanlah hal yang baik.

Padahal, itu permintaan kakaknya sendiri.

Astaga.

"Tapi yang dimaksud mama bukan itu,"

Shikadai mengintruksikan Shikamaru untuk membungkuk dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Tentu saja membisikkan maksud mamanya.

"Dasar nona merepotkan," Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya setelah mendengar penjelasan Shikadai.

Shikadai menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dasar nanas tidak peka.

x

* * *

x

Shikamaru masuk ke kamarnya setelah Temari sudah merasa tenang.

Temari menatapnya tajam.

Shikamaru tersenyum dan duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menjadi _tsundere_ seperti ini, Nona,"

"Anda sungguh tidak peka," balas Temari ketus.

"Ya, ya, aku minta maaf atas ketidakpekaanku,"

Shikamaru mengecup bibir Temari lembut.

"Nona, pesanan Anda sudah datang,"

Temari melemparkan bantal ke arah wajah Shikamaru.

"Diam kau,"

"Ya, ya, merepotkan,"

Shikamaru pun menarik Temari ke dalam pelukannya.

Kalau saja Shikamaru lebih peka, mungkin tidak akan runyam seperti ini.

Ah, sudahlah.

x

* * *

x

 _Yang dimaksud mama itu, mama ingin ketemu papa._

 _x_

 **The End**

SAYA MENCOBA UNTUK MENULIS DRABBLE MENGINGAT SAYA TERKENA WB AKUT ORZ

SAYA TAHU INI SANGAT ABSURD TAPI SAYA MAKSA UNTUK PUBLISH INI HAHAHAHA /dor/

DAN INI SEBAGAI BENTUK KEKESALAN KARENA SAYA SETIAP SAYA BERHASIL BUKA FFN WAKTU SELALU TIDAK BERPIHAK PADA SAYA /ngamuk/

Sebenarnya, saya sendiri kurang suka nanas mengingat tenggorokan saya suka gatel sendiri kalau makan nanas ( =3=)" apalagi kalau dijadiin rujak ( =3=)"

INTINYA SHIKAMARU ITU NANAS DARI SEMUA NANAS HAHAHAHAH /dikagemane/

Tekan tombol back sebelum review (_ _)


End file.
